That Feeling
by Spamy02
Summary: [OneShot] HP!DM You know that feeling right? Those warm and fuzzy feelings you sometimes get in your stomach. Well I’ve always wondered what those feelings were. Now I know. Draco’s POV


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations, created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including, but limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books and Warner Bros. Inc. No Money is being made and no copy-right or Trademark infringement is intended.

**Title:** That Feeling 1/1  
**Author:** Spamy02  
**Paring:** HP/DM  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre(s):** Romance  
**Warning(s):** M/M, SLASH/YAOI, WAFF, Major Fluff (I mean really a lot), Lime.  
**Summary:** You know that feeling right? Those warm and fuzzy feelings you sometimes get in your stomach. Well I've always wondered what those feelings were. Now I know. Draco's POV

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is a one-shot I wrote quiet a while ago. I actually forgot I wrote it, but I was looking trough my notebooks and I found it. I don't really know why I didn't type it out...lol Ohh before you read I should say beware of the fluff. This one-shot is extreme fluffy. So if you're in the mood for fluff, this is the story for you...hehe The Draco in this fic is kinda well OOC(he's a little sappy...lol), but oh well no biggie. So yeah pleas enjoy! Tell me what you thought!

Thanks to _**Lyra **_for doing a wonderful beta job!

Now on with the show...

That Feeling  
By  
Spamy

There is this feeling. I never really knew it existed. Well I did, but I didn't believe in it. Not at all. I've heard many girls talk about it often. They say that when you've got a crush or are "in love" with someone, you get these warm, fuzzy, happy feelings, like you got butterflies flying in your stomach. Well I thought it was all a bunch of rubbish. I am a Malfoy and Malfoys don't fall in loveor have silly crushes for that matter.

That was until I felt it myself and it scared the crap out of me. Not the feeling itself-well that too-but more who I got these dumb feelings for. Harry fucking Potter. We were in potions class working on a shrinking potion together, because like always, Snape lives to torment me, and paired us together. Everything was going fine. We were basically ignoring each other. We both then reached over to grab the wormwood and our hands bumped against each other. He looked up at me shyly (which was very odd) and then he blushed and smiled. He fucking smiled at me. He has never smiled at me. Then he mumbled "Sorry" and grabbed the wormwood acted like nothing had happened.

All I could think about was how adorable he was when he smiled, and then I felt it. That warm and nervous feeling. It made me happy and made me want to smile back at him, but I didn't of course. I sneered back at him to try to hide the fact that I had felt any of these stupid feelings.

I am a Malfoy and we don't do feelings. I was taught that feelings were a weakness. I never bothered with feelings. They made everything messy. I've never had a relationship with anyone. When I needed a fuck, I would find any willing partner, male or female and we'd have sex. That was it. No strings attached.

These feelings I had for Potter confused the hell out of me. I didn't like it, I didn't like being confused. At first I tried to deny everything I felt for him or that I would get that happy feeling in my stomach. I had a heck of a time trying to figure out why he kept smiling at me in the first place. I thought he hated me, I thought I hated him, but I didn't and apparently he didn't either.

After a while I was starting to like the stares and smiles I kept getting and then one day I smiled back at him from across the Slytherin table one morning at breakfast. He practically beamed at me and then those feelings grew ten-fold. It felt like my insides had turned to mush. Eventually I started to think that these feeling weren't so bad after all. I finally accepted that I had a crush on Harry Potter.

We kept up our staring and smiling. We both knew we wanted to be together, but we couldn't. Not yet. Voldemort was still around and my father would surely kill me if he knew. So we kept up appearance. Our fighting had stopped, but we certainly didn't act like we liked each other, but we did like each other, we both knew this and still kept silent. I knew we would be together someday. I had a feeling we would.

Then Voldemort attacked Hogwarts. Nobody had expected it, but I had a feeling Harry knew it was going to happen. He placed the most powerful ward around the castle I had ever seen. No Death Eater could get in and no student or teacher could get out. Both Harry and Voldemort battled on the Quidditch field. Harry won. He had killed Voldemort. I couldn't have been more proud of him. My feelings up till were nothing compared to what I felt after the final battle.

Harry was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts for two months after the battle, because he had suffered a tremendous loss of energy. He had not only killed Voldemort, but together with the auroras and the order, they had killed about half of the Death Eaters and captured the rest.

My Father had been killed by an Auror. I had gotten a letter from the Ministry a week after the battle. I was now the complete control to the Malfoy fortune, the Manor plus all the other estates.

I hadn't been too sad about my father death. He had never been a real father to me. I was just the "Heir" nothing more. My mother was now finally free from my father.

I had patiently waited for Harry to recover. I knew that he would. The feelings I had for him never left. They kept growing. I still didn't know into why, but I knew I would figure it out eventually.

I was eating dinner one night in March, when he entered the great hall. It had been almost two and a half months since the final battle. My breath had hitched. He was a vision. His hair was still as unruly as ever, and still sexy as hell. He was a little too skinny, but still gorgeous. His eyes were almost glowing that brilliant shade of emerald. I could get lost in those pools of green. My heart was soaring. Everyone looked at him in silence as he walked over to the Gryffindor table, but before he was even able to sit down his two friends had ran up to him and gave him a hug.

They had hugged, Granger had cried, whatever for I wouldn't know. They laughed and then sat down at the Gryffindor table.

A little while later into dinner, I felt his eyes on me. I looked at him and his eyes locked with mine. _God damn there is that feeling again! _I had thought. We stared at each other of a moment and the he gave me a bright smile and mouthed to me "Soon." I smiled back and nodded in understanding. I was trying very hard to contain my excitement. On the inside I was jumping with joy. I seriously wanted to do a happy dance. We would be together soon and I couldn't wait. I didn't care who knew about us. I would tell the whole world if it were up to me.

The day I had been waiting for finally came on a Wednesday morning at breakfast. It was two days before the Spring Ball. Dumbledore thought it would be a great way to celebrate the end of the year, and of course the defeat of Voldemort. I had been hoping he would ask me to go with him. I was starting to get nervous, because there were only two days left and if he didn't ask me I would have ended up going alone.

He had walked up to the Slytherin table. He didn't look nervous at all, just very determined. As for me, I couldn't help but feel all giddy on the inside. I couldn't wait to shock the whole school. Almost everyone in the great hall had gone silent, because it wasn't everyday that Harry Potter would willingly walk up to the Slytherin table. He stopped right in front of me and smiled. Pansy who was sitting next to me sneered and said,

"What do you want Potter? You're not welcome here. Go back to your own table."

"Oh I won't be too sure of that Parkinson. I am actually here because I want to ask Draco something."

"Why are you calling him Draco? Why would he want to talk to you anyway Potter?"

"Hush Pansy. Let's hear what Harry here has to say." I said grinning like a love-sick fool. Reputation be damned.

"Harry! Since when-"

"Shut up Pansy! Let him talk." she glared at me, but kept silent. I looked at Harry. Most of the hall was now paying attention to our conversation, including the teachers. Harry looked around and then back to me. He smiled at me lovingly. He took a deep breath.

"Draco would you do me the honor of going the Spring Ball with me?" my stomach did that flip-flop thing. I was trying really hard to keep a straight face. I could hear some students in the great hall gasp of shock, but most of them just stayed quiet eyes wide waiting for my answer. Well maybe not all of them stayed quiet, because Pansy started to laugh. Loudly.

"Oh that rich Potter. Draco would never-" I held my hand out in front of her face to shut her up. She stopped talking and laughing immediately.

"Be quiet Pansy. I can answer for myself thank you very much." I stared at him for a few seconds; he was waiting patiently, still grinning. I stood up and stood face to face with him. Everybody thought I was probably going to hex him or something, but then I did a very un-Malfoy thing. I smiled slyly and nodded my head saying,

"Yes I would love to go to the ball with you." the hall broke out with gasps and chatter, but we were oblivious to it. Our eyes were on each other.

"Great! You said yes! I didn't think you had it in you to. I thought you would chicken out." he said smiling.

"You thought I would chicken out! Hmpf! I'll show you chicken out." I grabbed his shirt and pulled him flush against me and wrapped one arm around him. His eyes widened. I leaned in a bit and brushed my nose against his nose gently. I placed my hand on the side of his face and then kissed him gentle on the lips. Oh my god, it was heaven. I was seriously going to explode from the intense feeling. If that was even possible. I was so happy I finally had Harry.

I knew that the moment I had kissed Harry I was lost. I would forever and completely be his. I realized what those feelings were. I was in love. I should have known and the funny thing was it didn't faze me at all. I was happy about it! I was in love with Harry Potter!

I had these same feeling when I had my first dance with Harry. He must have learned, because he was an amazing dancer, I especially loved our slow dances.

I had these same feeling when he said "I love you" the first time. I had actually had tears in my eyes. I was overjoyed that he loved me too.

It was these feeling I had when Harry had first made love to me. It was one of the most amazing experiences and moments of my life. I was in extreme bliss. The feeling when he entered me was absolutely wonderful. I was complete. The feeling of being filled by Harry was the best feeling in the world.

I had these same feeing when he proposed to me at in the leaving feast in front of everyone in the great hall. He had said,

"Draco, you are my everything. I live for you. I've waited patiently for us to be together and now that I have you love, I am never letting you go. Will you marry me Draco?"

He was on one knee and I had tears running down my face. He had the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was a silver ring lined with diamonds and emeralds. I had shouted a "Yes" and practically threw myself into his arms.

Our wedding was the most beautiful and wonderful day of my life. Our vows were said and I was Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter. I had wanted to not put Malfoy in at all. I would have been overjoyed to be a Potter, but he said that I should keep my own name, because I would always be a Malfoy and I should honor it. So I kept it. The night was wonderful. We danced in each others arms all night at the reception and we made love into the wee hours of the morning.

And it was with that feeling, I made it through nine months of being pregnant, with Harry every step of the way and I had our twin sons. I never knew what love was until I had my children. We both love our children to death and we spoil then immensely. Our children have become our world.

I started out hating that feeling I had for Harry Potter. I tried to deny it, but I'm glad I didn't. I can't live without that feeling now. Love if a wonderful feeling…

…and I love that feeling!

_**Fin **_

**A/N:** Well there you have it! YAY for fluff. Enough fluffy-ness for ya...hehe Well please review! I'm dieing to know what you thought, well maybe not dieing(that would be bad), but I really really really really...ohh just review! I'll stop babbling now! Thanks for reading!

Later dudes,  
Pamela


End file.
